Head Girl
by vuarapuung
Summary: Surely there must be some sort of mistake? There's no way anyone would make Ginny Head Girl.


Harry's knuckles barely brushed the Burrow's front door before the door was flung open and he was dragged in by his grinning girlfriend.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"Don't be stupid, Harry, you don't have to knock," she said, pulling him towards the stairs. "Now come on – I have to show you something."

She dragged him up the stairs and into her room, not allowing Harry to say even so much as a hello to Charlie as they barged past him. Harry found himself being roughly shoved onto Ginny's bed and a small, red badge thrust into his face while Ginny cried the words "Suck it, Potter!"

It took a moment for Harry's brain to process the words _Quidditch Captain_ roughly three inches from his face.

"Congratulations," Harry said. Ginny beamed at him.

"Hogwarts letters came this morning," she said. "I'm excited to see what Gryffindor will do now it's finally got a proper Captain again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, standing up to take her in his arms.

"Oh, only the last guy talked tough, but he was a bit of a softy in practice," she said. "Plus there were players that only made the team because he fancied them."

"Can you blame me? I mean, your brother was a bit of a hottie."

"Ew," she replied. "I won't be playing such favourites with my team – everyone will have to get on by merit alone. I'm going to have to start by finding a proper Seeker."

"A Seeker? Who do you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm thinking of a bloke – tall, dark haired, handsome." She ran her hands through his hair. "Always trying to be the hero."

"Sounds familiar, but I can't quite place him." Harry replied. Ginny leant in to kiss him, and for a few moments they enjoyed each other's embrace.

"Imagine," Ginny said when she came up for air. "Imagine deciding not to spend an entire year making out with your girlfriend at Hogwarts, but instead deciding you'd rather spend the time having your balls busted by the Auror Training Tyrant, Gawain Robbards. What kind of idiot would chose that?"

"A special kind of idiot," Harry agreed. "But I've made my choice. You'll just have to find a new Seeker." Ginny pouted.

"Ah well, I suppose Seamus Finnigan has a certain roguish charm," she replied. Breaking away, he noticed the Hogwarts letter sitting on Ginny's desk and made to pick it up.

"No, wait -," Ginny began. She made an attempt to grab the letter before him, but he was too quick for her. He held the letter aloft in triumph, but then another small badge fell from the envelope and landed on the bed.

"What's this?" Harry said, picking it up off the bed. Ginny made an attempt to grab it before he could look at it, but Harry spun away and held it up to the light.

_Head Girl._

He turned to Ginny, his face spreading into an almighty grin. "Ginny, this is amazing!" he said.

"No, it's clearly a mistake," she replied.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"I haven't told anyone anything because it's a mistake," she repeated. "McGonagall obviously meant to give the badge to Hermione and sent it to me by mistake. Maybe the whole eighth year thing messed everything up?"

"No, Ginny, it's definitely for you," Harry said, looking through the envelope. "There's even a letter from McGonagall in here congratulating you."

"I can't be Head Girl," Ginny insisted. "I wasn't even a prefect."

"Neither was my dad, but they made him Head Boy." He started reading the letter. "_After some consideration the faculty unanimously agreed that the bravery and leadership you've shown in the last year are perfect examples of the qualities required in the ideal Head Girl._"

"I did terribly in my exams," Ginny added, but McGonagall had already thought of that.

"_Due to the difficult circumstances during your fifth year you perhaps did not achieve as many O.W.L.s as you or your teachers may have expected, but your results in class show that you are a very gifted witch and several Professors, myself included, are very confident you will achieve top N.E.W.T. Grades in your final year exams._" Harry looked up from the parchment. "Ginny, this is great news. I can't believe you haven't told your parents. Your mum's going to be ecstatic."

"You can't tell her," she said, making a dangerous looking gesture with her finger. "Now, stop messing around and give me that letter back."

"No, I have to tell everyone!" Harry said, dancing out of her reach. He hopped up onto her bed, hoping to find safety out of her reach. Ginny quickly dashed up after him, causing the springs to make some very ominous noises.

"Stop messing around, Harry!" Ginny cried out as he bounced up and down, holding the letter just out of her grasp. "Give it to me, Harry! Give it to me!"

Ron tried his best to be an understanding brother. He was genuinely happy that Harry and Ginny had found each other, and he trusted his best friend that he would never do anything to ever harm his sister. But however much he loved Harry he was still a big brother, and there was something about the squeaking springs of Ginny's bed spread while she cried out "Give it to me!" that awoke something primal in him. Harry would never know if Ron just happened to be passing the door at that particular moment or if some sort of secret Big Brother Sense had awoken within him and summoned him from his own room several flights upstairs, but within moments Ron had burst through the door, panting for breath with his face flushed in anger.

Ron's anger immediately faded when he realised Harry was not currently compromising his sister. Whatever look of rage had previously occupied his face was replaced my one of embarrassment – a similar expression had formed on the face of Hermione, who had followed him into the room.

"Sorry – er – thought I heard," Ron mumbled, before looking at where Harry and Ginny were now frozen. "What are you doing?"

"Here Ron," Harry said. "Catch." He tossed the Head Girl badge to Ron, who caught it deftly. He studied the badge for a moment before realization dawned on him and his face broke into a grin.

"Wicked. I can't wait to tell George," he said, turning to the door. "Oh George. GEORGE!" he called into the hallway.

"No, Ron, don't," Ginny snapped at him.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so happy for you. This is such a great opportunity for you," Hermione said with utter sincerity.

"No, it's a mistake," Ginny insisted. "You should be Head Girl. McGonagall must have made a mistake."

"No mistake – check it out," Harry said, giving McGonagall's letter to Hermione. Ginny made another half hearted attempt to grab the letter but Harry restrained her. They were interrupted by the arrival of Percy in the room.

"Ronald, what are you yelling about?" Percy asked. "I am trying to write this report for Minister Shacklebolt, and I can't concentrate with all this racket." Ron showed Percy the Head Girl badge, and Percy's demeanour immediately changed.

"Ginevra, this is simply wonderful news," Percy said, his chest swelling with pride. "I'm so glad that one of my younger siblings has followed my great example. Sure your brothers may have done alright in the end, but I think you'll find this will give you the leg up needed in later life to really help your chances of finding a good Ministry job."

Ginny opened her mouth to retort, maybe to tell Percy where to shove his Ministry job, but the room was darkened by the arrival of George. Despite Ron's eager shouts, George did not move with his usual gusto. He even looked terrible – his beard was scraggly and unkempt, and despite long periods in his room he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He exuded and air of sorrow that simply couldn't be overstated – the room even seemed a little dimmer once he'd entered.

"What's all this about then, Ron?" he asked, his voice hoarse, as if he'd been crying.

"This," Ron said, showing him the Head Girl badge in triumph. George contemplated the badge with dead eyes for a moment, before the corners of his mouth finally twitched, as if fighting back a smile.

"Well, congratulations, Ron," he said. "I know you always wanted to be Head Girl."

Ron's face plummeted, but it was short lived – it was probably the first joke they'd heard George make in weeks, and soon he was laughing along with the others.

"In all seriousness, Fred would be so disappointed," George told his sister. "We'd both hoped that you'd follow in our footsteps as the prankster that Hogwarts needed to recover from this time of strife. Instead you've followed in the footsteps of this pair of rulebook toting teacher's pets." He gestured to Ron and Percy and gave a weary sigh. "Still, there's always hopes for the next generation of Weasleys. I better find Fleur and get to work on her unborn child."

He left the room, while Hermione had finished reading McGonagall's letter.

"You know, Ginny, this is a really nice letter," she said. She was trying but even she couldn't hide the slight twinge of jealousy in her voice. "This does mean we'll get to work together though as prefects." Ginny groaned.

"I know 'e is your bruzzer, and 'e is in mourning, but if 'e makes one more joke about my unborn child I will castrate 'im!" Fleur was saying to Bill as the pair of them swept into the room. Upon crossing the threshold of Ginny's room Fleur's face changed completely and her face lit up into a smile. "Oh, I am so 'appy to 'ear about my little sister being made 'Ead Girl," she said. Ginny turned white as a sheet as Fleur rushed forward to embrace her, apparently still coming to terms with Phlegm's role in the family. The bed sagged ominously once more, and Harry was thankful Fleur wasn't pregnant, otherwise it might have finally given way.

"Way to go, squirt," Bill said, reaching out to ruffle her hair. "Don't let George get to you – I was Head Boy and I turned out normal."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy asked.

"Wow, did everybody rush in here at once?" Charlie said, appearing in the doorway. He caught sight of the badge in Ron's hand. "Wow, I thought George was joking – no way they'd make that little hellion Head Girl."

"I can hear you, you know!"Ginny snapped, finally breaking free of Fleur's hug. "And I'll have you know that I was McGonagall's first and only choice for the job. Right, Hermione?"

"Right," Hermione said with a weak smile, looking down at McGonagall's letter.

Ginny's room was not built to accommodate her entire family, even with her, Harry and Fleur standing on the bed. This did not stop her parents from arriving at the doorway, being pushed in by George.

"George, it's a little cramped," Arthur tried to say. "What is this about?"

"This," Ron said, showing the Head Girl badge. Molly gave an excited squeal, before turning to Hermione.

"Oh, congratulations Hermione! We were sure it'd be you," she said.

"It's not mine," Hermione said.

"Then who?" Molly said, trailing off. It took a moment but she got there.

"Oh, Ginny, I can't believe it!"

Despite the small space there was no stopping Molly. Ron and Percy were thrust unceremoniously against the wall and Bill had to dive to stop his wife from hitting the floor as she fell from the bed, but Molly pulled her youngest off the bed and into a bear hug. Ginny gasped for air when her mother finally released her grip, but even then there was no escape as her mother fussed over her, while her father stood behind her, one hand resting on her shoulder while the other wiped away a tear.

Harry still stood in the corner of the bed, watching the carnage as Percy and Ron tried to disentangle themselves from where they'd landed behind Ginny's desk. He looked around the room to where George, Charlie and Hermione watched on laughing and where Bill cradled Fleur in his arms. As he scanned the room his eyes finally locked with Ginny, who was ignoring whatever her mother was saying and trying to mouth something to him.

_I'll get you for this_.


End file.
